( Warrior Cats ) Mating Lemons - Requests! ( OPEN )
by iiMoonrxse
Summary: Mating requests are open! I will be online a decent amount of time. I actually read reviews, so submit yours today. ( First valid request will be done immediately )
1. Forum

_**NOTICE: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SUPPORT RAPE OR NONCONSENSUAL ACTS. THIS IS SIMPLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY. IF YOU ARE SOMEONE YOU KNOW ARE SUFFERING FROM SEXUAL HARRASSMENT, PLEASE SEEK HELP. THANK YOU.**_

( I feel like a weird person for doing this, but screw it )

You might be here to fill out the forum, so if you are, please know that I accept both OC requests and cannon characters! I prefer cannon characters, but I will do OC requests.

Cannon character forum

Characters involved: _

Type (Love, Lust, or Rape): _

Plot: _

Extra information?: _

OC Character Forum

Character names/Genders: _

Description of characters (appearance/personality): _

Type (Love, Lust, Rape): _

Plot: _

Extra information: _


	2. Gray x Silver ( Love )

_**sorry, this was a short one! i just wanted to get it out quickly. this wasn't requested by anyone.**_

* * *

Graystripe waited patiently in the warriors' den. He laid down beside his friend, Fireheart, twitching his tail nervously. His fur was standing on edge and his eyes were wide open. Fireheart looked over his shoulder to glance at his friend. Worry clouded his eyes as he saw the state Graystripe was in. Fireheart opened his mouth to speak quietly.

"Graystripe," he began in a whisper. "are you alright?"

Without facing the ginger tom, he nodded. Graystripe's tail curled around his leg, still twitching slightly.

"Y-Yes!" he exclaimed quickly. "Just a little restless. G-Go to sleep."

Fireheart raised his head to look down at his friend, his tail lashing. His ears were perked as he thought about what to tell his friend. Sighing, he gazed out of the den. The night sky glimmered above them as the light breeze blew into the den. "Go for a hunt, then." Fireheart suggested. Graystripe's eyes lit up. He immediately lifted his head and stared at Fireheart. His puffy tail uncurled from his leg. Nodding to himself, he meowed, "O-Okay. Th-thank you, Fireheart!"

The puffy gray tom quickly hopped to his paws. He raced out of the warriors' den. He almost ran into Whitestorm on his way out, but he continued without an apology. Graystripe heard the white tom mumbled something, but that was the least of his worries. His top priority was Silverstream. Effortlessly, he hurried through forest. The light breeze had increased to a quick wind, blowing against his face. _Silverstream, I'm coming to you! Just wait a little longer!_ he thought desperately. As if every leap had caused him to fly, Graystripe eventually came to a stop. He slowed his pace as he trotted through an opening. He arrived at a riverbank. The dusty ground blelow him clung to the fur on his paws. His eyes scanned the other side of the river. Graystripe's gaze locked on a sleek, gray she-cat.

"Silverstream..." he whispered to himself.

Silverstream frowned, lashing her tail. Her eyes glittered in the moonlight reflecting on the smooth water between the two. "Graystripe," she whined, giving an edge to her tone. "I've been waiting for a while."

"I'm so sorry, love," he apologiezed, slowly approaching the river. "I couldn't sneak away until just recently. Now, I'm here."

The she-cat's frown faded into a hungry smile. Her beautiful fur blew in the graceful wind of the night. It only caused Graystripe to gain more hunger for her. He licked his lips, thinking of Silverstream's soft core against his tongue.

"Get over here, I don't want to cross the river," Silverstream grinned. "I'm already extremely wet."

Graystripe stuck out his tongue for her. Quickly, he leaped to a stone in the river. He almost slipped, but he posititoned his paws correctly and jumped to the shore. Silverstream almost immediately brushed against the gray tom. He enjoyed being so close to the pretty she-cat. Her delightful RiverClan scent mingled with his bold ThunderClan aroma. As he passed behind her, he brushed his tail along her tail-hole. Silverstream shivered as Graystripe smiled. He stopped brushing up against her and stuck out his tongue as he faced her tail-hole. He licked the pussy he had waited for for so long. Silverstream curled her long tail around his neck, thrusting him forward into her butt.

"Suck like the daddy you are." she gasped.

Graystripe was turned on by her words. Without build-up or hesitation, he sucked incredibly hard. Silverstream gasped, groaning intensely. He felt a few of her juices flowing smoothly into his mouth. _Mmm... you're so delicious!_ he mumbled through the sucking. After a while, he stopped, turning her around forcefully. He plaed his paws on his shoulder and unsheathed his dick.

"It's your turn now." he grunted, teasing her and rubbing it on her lips. Silverstream licked the tip, giving him tingles all around his body. Although he knew that she was tyring to tease him back, he knew she couldn't resist for long. She shoved his cock down his throat, swallowing the whole thing. Almost choking, she sucked on it slowly and twitched her ears. Graystripe moaned loudly. Silverstream looked up and let the penis slide out of his mouth.

" _Shh_!" she warned. "We don't want to be caught, especially because of your moans."

Graystripe dashed behind the she-cat. He got into a humping position and smirked slyly. "We'll see how loud you are when I put it in you." he teased. He forced his cock into her pussy. She yowled with surprise, a moan following her cry. " _Shh_! They're gonna hear us! Now I have to hurry." Graystripe whispered as he began to thrust. With each thrust into her, she let out a short moan. "Ah...ah...ah!" she sounded.

Graystripe and Silverstream had been at it for what felt like moons. Suddenly, a sensation arised in Graystripe. _I'm gonna-!_ His thought were interuppted by Silverstream's gasp. " _I'm gonna cum!_ " His eyes lit up. "Me too!" he replied, barely able to speak. He couldn't hold back any longer. He felt it about to escape his dick. Almost in sync, the RiverClan she-cat and the ThunderClan tom moaned, letting the warm liquid flow out of them. The combination of his extra cum dripped onto the ground while the rest entered her vagina. He finally finished. Graystripe pulled out of her core. He began trotting away from her as she panted heavily.

"I must get back," He turned to face her. "Fireheart will be expecting me."


End file.
